A Thousand Blizzards
by xXNicklezXx
Summary: "Nothing could change this, this was true love. This was what everyone was always going on about. This was worth fighting a thousand blizzards." A little OOC, but still worth a read. First of three pieces - the companions will be posted later. T because I'm a bit paranoid.


_In these coming years  
Many things will change  
But the way I feel  
Will remain the same_

_(The End of All Things – Panic! at The Disco)_

* * *

_**Elsa POV**_

The first time I saw him, I was a baby. I can't believe I remember it, but how could I forget someone like him? The first time ice came from my tiny fingers he showed up, so curious about my powers.

"I've never seen anyone like me before." He whispered, staring at me with the most beautiful pair of eyes. "I'll be back." He murmured before he left, and he was. His visits weren't often, but they kept me awaiting the next day.

As a child, he visited me when everyone else was asleep. Which became increasingly rare due to Ana. Every night, I would lay awake, waiting for him to come to me. To teach me new things.

When I hit Ana with the ice he stayed by my side, my parents couldn't see him after all. Few could, but I didn't mind that, I liked that he was mine. He offered me comfort, but I rejected it. Ice had gotten me into this, so ice I would avoid.

He came back, over and over. "Elsa, please, let me in. I want to help you. Please, Elsa." He would plead. I never let him back in though. I couldn't. He stopped trying after a year.

Something dark haunted me after that. My dreams were all nightmares. My own shadow terrified me. I stopped believing in myself. I became a ball of anxious fear.

When my parents died, he was back at my window. "Elsa, I'm sorry. I know what happened. I just wanted you to know that. Goodbye Elsa." He sent a frost bunny to me before catching the wind and flying away.

The darkness that had been tormenting me was gone that night. And several after. But it came back, stronger than ever.

Three years passed and I couldn't go anywhere without seeing something hiding in the corners. I could barely eat. I hardly ever slept. I missed Jack with an intensity that grew daily.

If I was without fear for even one night, I knew he had been there. I knew he had been close enough that I could've touched him. But I had to conceal my powers, and being around him made them stronger. It would just hurt someone.

Coronation day arrived. There was darkness lurking everywhere. I didn't know what to do, until I saw Ana. I instantly calmed a little, she looked so beautiful. I hated being away from her for so long. I had missed her growing up.

Once the ceremony was over, I relaxed. Though, I saw darkness in every corner. Lurking there, waiting to get me alone. Everything was spiraling out of control too quickly.

Ana was engaged? No, I simply couldn't allow it. She had to be crazy. She didn't even know him.

Her outbursts brought the darkness closer to me, I knew the dangers of it getting too close - I would kill her. I had to get out, I had to go quickly.

She ripped the glove from my hand and I felt the ice coming towards my finger tip. _Conceal, don't feel._ I chanted in my head as I tried to escape.

But the darkness blocked the door as she yelled after me. It all happened so fast, I didn't mean to send shards of ice towards everyone. I was terrified. I couldn't stop it.

I had to get out of there. But darkness was around everything. I had nowhere to hide from it. I was terrified, I was alone. When the ice came out again I thought they were going to kill me.

I ran, as fast as I could. I was terrified. He was chasing me. The one who brought the darkness to me was following me, and I needed to get away from him and everyone else.

_I need Jack. Why did I have to shut him out?_

_**Jack POV**_

I hadn't spoken to Elsa in three years. They were so painful, I needed her to let me back in.

"Jack," I heard a familiar voice call out.

"What do you want, Bunny?" I glared at him. "I'm not in the mood for your attitude today."

"Look, Jack," he started. "They just sent me because I'm the fastest. It's Elsa."

"What about Elsa?" Suddenly, I was overcome with worry for her.

"Pitch has got to her Jack. She froze her kingdom and has made an ice castle on the mountain. He's following behind quickly."

"Thank you, Bunny." I jumped and started towards her.

_My beautiful Elsa. Why did you shut me out? I could've helped you._

I got to her in no time. The castle was beautiful. "Elsa?" I called out. "Elsa!"

She came out and looked at me. "Jack?" She looked like she didn't believe it was me. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Elsa, listen to me, you have to go back to your kingdom. You don't want to be alone."

"Then stay with me. I won't be alone." She walked towards me. "Please? I need you."

I pulled her into an icy hug, but despite the chill of our skin I felt warmth where our bodies met. She must have felt it too, because she held me tighter and buried her face into my chest.

"Elsa, you aren't safe here."

"You can protect me, can't you?" She looked up at me, and she again looked like the child I once knew.

"Oh, my beautiful Elsa." I pushed a strand of her hair back. "A dark force is working against you. I can't protect you from it alone. You need to go home."

"I can't, I'll hurt Ana again." She looked like she was going to cry so I stopped my protests and held her tightly.

"I'll stay here then. I will do everything in my power to stop Pitch from hurting you."

"Thank you Jack."

So I stayed, until the next morning when I saw Pitch. "I'll be back." I murmured to her while she was still waking up.

"I know." She replied with a yawn.

I caught the wind and chased after him. I finally caught up to him. "Pity you didn't stick around for the real fear party." He said with a laugh.

"What are you talking about?" I screamed.

"My nightmares are still there, and they're surrounding her. She won't stand a chance and you'll never get there in time."

"You'll pay for this!"

"Will I?" He laughed at me and disappeared into the shadows.

I had to get to Elsa. I had to save her. He was right though, even my fastest speed wasn't fast enough. She was gone when I got there, and the place had been wrecked.

"Elsa... where are you?" I asked no one as I sank to my knees. I noticed an arrow laying in the wreckage from the chandelier. They had come for her.

I was up and gone within seconds. I had to save her.

_**Elsa POV**_

I woke up in a cell. The man Jack had called Pitch was standing in the corner laughing at the fear that boiled up inside of me. I struggled against my restraints.

I heard the guards coming for me. My fear grew and the room began to freeze over. I couldn't get out.

"Elsa!" Jack's voice rang out. He froze the wall and knocked it down. "Elsa, are you okay?"

"Jack, please, help me." I begged and tugged on the restraints.

Between the two of us our ice had frozen them and they broke open. "Elsa, run, I'll take care of Pitch." He said.

"Please, be careful." I begged and put my hand on his ice cold cheek. He leaned into my hand.

"I will." He murmured before we separated. I couldn't see anything in the storm. What was going to happen to him? Where was my sister? I asked myself so many questions while trying to get away from the danger and the fear.

_**Jack POV**_

"Pitch!" I shouted after him, finally catching up.

"Shouldn't you be trying to save your precious queen?" He snickered.

"You should be more worried about yourself," I practically growled.

"What can you do? You barely even exist."

"And you're any better?"

"People fear me."

"People fear what you create, not you."

"That's more than you can say."

I'd had enough, I blasted him with ice. He attacked with shadows and this continued for a while. Until he finally just disappeared. I knew he'd be back eventually though. I'd be ready when he was.

_**Elsa POV**_

It was late in the night and Jack hadn't returned to me. I was in my room, pacing. With nothing but my night gown on, it was almost cold. "Where are you?" I whispered to no one.

"You shouldn't have waited up for me, Elsa." I heard his voice in the window.

I spun around so fast I almost fell, then launched myself into his arms. "I was so worried."

"I'm so sorry." He ran his fingers through my hair, pulling it free of its braid. "I didn't mean to be gone so long." I began crying, for reasons unknown, and he picked me up and carried me to my bed where he held me in his arms. "Oh, Elsa. Please don't cry, my love."

"What did you… did you just?" I looked up at him. _Did he just call me his love? Did he mean… did he mean he loves me?_

He looked shocked, like he hadn't meant to say it. "I… uh." He looked so bashful, it was really cute actually.

"I love you, Jack." I blurted out.

"I love you too."

"It took me too long to figure this out, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, you had a lot to figure out."

"I think it's all figured out now." I leaned up to kiss him cheek lightly.

Within seconds of my lips touching his cheek, he had repositioned me and kissed my lips. It was magical, completely, totally magical. It didn't last nearly long enough, but it meant so much that it was still perfect.

"You should sleep." He murmured.

"Stay with me or I won't be able to."

"Deal."

And that night was the start of the rest of our lives. He held me through the night, and didn't leave me in the morning. Nothing could change this, this was true love. This was what everyone was always going on about. This was worth fighting a thousand blizzards.

* * *

**So… how did I do? This is going to become a trilogy, I can't guarantee when the next installment will be. I can say that they'll all be able to read without the others.**

**Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated! Writing them was harder than I thought it would be, so they're probably a little out of character. I'm sorry for that!**

**Stay classy!**

**~Coley**


End file.
